Unsung Hero
by Lynnie-chan
Summary: This is a oneshot for a friend of mine on Quizilla. Tara and Sky belong to her. Whiskey and Abril are mine. I DO NOT OWN AVENGERS the only thing I own is the plot idea for this oneshot. Please enjoy it. All mistakes are mine.


~*~Unsung Hero~*~

"Class settel down, settel down. I know your all very excited to give your reports, especially since today we have all of your special guests, but we cant get started until everyone is sitting down." A slightly older woman said as she tryed to settel a class full of about twenty eight kindergardeners down, which was proving to be a bit difficult since today was 'Hero Day' at school and the kindergarderner's were all excited, especially considering the special guest's that had come. They had brought their parent's and even the Avengers themselfs had come! so it was understandable how excited the little ones were. One especially was excited even if he was being pestered by a blond little girl a year younger than him, and trying to get him to explain what hero day was.

"Abril, leggo!" A curley haired brunette boy said softly as he gentally tryed to shove the little blond goddess off of him while he looked around the classroom. The Avengers were there along with other kids moms and dad's, but his dad wasnt here yet which made a faint pout come to form on his lips. Sky wanted his dad here before he gave his report, but his mom wasnt here yet either, his aunt Whiskey and Uncal Thor were here until they got here.

"Auntie Whiskey, is mom and dad going to make it?" He asked. But before the older woman could answer he saw his mother's smile and he grinned as he ran to the older womans side and threw his arms around her waist. "Mom, you made it." He said softly causing Tara to let a small laugh loose as she managed to get the box of cupcakes that she carried into one hand while her other stroked a curely head.

"I wouldnt miss it for the world, now go sit down, im going to give the class treats." The woman said as she gentally gave her son a little shove towards his seat since the other student's were begining to take their seats so that the report's could begin. The class was like any other kindergarden classroom with bright colors and each child's art work on the wall while the parent's and Avenger's stood in the back so to not distract the children as they gave their reports, or, as much of a report as a bunch of five year old's could do, bless their hearts.

As the student's began to get setteled and took their seat's, the door silently opened and a man in a black suit slipped in and stood beside the woman with a smile, a matching smile of his own forming on his lips as the little boy turned in his seat and bright brown eyes lit up at seeing the man and he waved excitedly seeming to forget he was supposed to be watching as she thanked the parent's and their special guest's for coming.

"Hi dad!"

"Hey champ."

"Shh.."

Tara couldnt help but laugh at how her son and husband got together, they seemed to forget that they were in school, though when she 'shh'ed' them, they regained their composure and Sky turned around in his seat so he was facing the front again a bright grin on his face.

"Sorry im late, did I miss anything?" Phil asked as he leaned close to Tara and brushed a kiss to her cheek causing the woman to smile and lean into the touch before taking his hand in hers, since they were in school full of little kid's, no need to be more intimate than holding hands.

"No they are about to start now I think."

"Alright, Sky, would you like to come and tell everyone who your hero is?"

A little boy with bright brown eyes and curly brown hair stood and walked to the front of the class with a paper clutched tightly in his hands. He was a little shy, but when he saw his parent's smiling at him he relaxed and was able to take a breath before looking out at everyone and smiled brightly.

"For hero day, I decided to write about my best hero, my dad." He said pointing to the man standing beside his mom making Phil blink a little suprised, he was sure that his son was going to pick one of the Avengers, so he was considerably a little suprised.

"My dad is my hero because he does lot's of stuff, he works for my Uncal Fury alot, and sometimes even works till it's real late, way past my bed time, but he comes home and still tucks me in, and he still brings mama flower's, and he know's all the Avenger's and helps them all and never ask's for nothing, like flying or super costumes or anything."

By now the teacher and mom's in the room were all 'aww'ing' while Phil was still a little awe struck but a small blush was creeping up his cheeks as his son continued to tell his class why his dad was his hero. Honestly Phil thought he was like every other dad, he worked, made sure his wife was happy and played with his son, but knowing that the young life that he and Tara, the woman he loved more than anything, thought he was a hero made his heart warm and his chest swell with pride.

"A TRUE HERO!" Thor boomed smacking the man on the back causing Phil to stumbel foward slightly. Whiskey though gave her husband a smart jab in the side and brought her finger to her lips in the international 'sh' sign. Honestly you would think he owuld learn the meaning of the words 'inside voice' but alas the god had not.

Phil though smiled and held his arms open for his son who was now hugging him tightly.

"Dad your my hero."

Phil smiled and hugged his son tightly and placed a kiss on the curly brown head before turning to look into the face of his wife, and he smiled. He may be his son's hero but without Tara he was nothing, though, Phil had a healthy smart son, a wife that loved him, he believed he was honestly more lucky than the Avenger's, after all, he was his son's hero. 


End file.
